


The Heart of A Thief: Venetian Races

by Cat Valois (rleblanc_17)



Series: Queen of Thieves Fanfics [3]
Category: Queen of Thieves (Voltage Visual Novel)
Genre: British Female Character, Canadian Characters, Con Artists, Criminal Masterminds, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, Forgery, Heist, International, Italy, Multi, Original Character-centric, POV Original Female Character, Queen of Thieves, Venezia | Venice, Writer, artist, musician - Freeform, rich characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:34:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29787198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rleblanc_17/pseuds/Cat%20Valois
Relationships: Elena Thibodeau (OC) & Isabel Arceneaux (OC) & Sophia Norwich (OC), Jett Slater/Original Female Character(s), Leon Kwan/Original Female Character(s), OC & OC & OC, Vivienne Tang/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Queen of Thieves Fanfics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148474





	1. Chapter 1

**Isabel Arceneaux**

Age: 24  
Affiliation: Interpol (formerly)  
The Gilded Poppy  
Occupation: Agent (formerly)  
Historian  
Author ****

 **Identity  
** Pronouns: She/Her  
Gender: Cisgender Female

 **Physical Description  
** Race: Hispanic/French-Canadian  
Height: 5'3"  
Eye Colour: Brown  
Hair Colour: Dark Brown (natural)  
Auburn (dyed)  
 ****

 **Relationship  
** Significant Other: Leon Kwan (split)  
Sexuality: Queer

* * *

**Elena Thibodeau  
** Age: 23  
Affiliation: The Gilded Poppy  
Occupation: Video Game Designer (former)  
Forger  
Artist

 **Identity  
** Pronouns: She/Her  
Gender: Cisgender Female

 **Physical Description  
** Race: French-Canadian  
Height: 5'4"  
Eye Colour: Brown  
Hair Colour: Deep Brown

 **Relationship  
** Significant Other: Jett Slater  
Sexuality: Saphiosexual

* * *

**Sophia Norwich  
** Age: 23  
Affiliation: London Theatre Company (former)  
The Gilded Poppy  
Occupation: Actress (former)  
Seductress

 **Identity  
** Pronouns: She/Her  
Gender: Cisgender Female

 **Physical Description  
** Race: British-Gaelic  
Height: 5'11"  
Eye Colour: Grey  
Hair Colour: Black (natural)  
White-Blond (dyed)

 **Relationship  
** Significant Other: Vivienne Tang  
Sexuality: Bisexual

* * *

Leon Kwan

Vivienne Tang

Jett Slater

Nikolai Sterling

Zoe Banks

Remy Chevalier


	2. Three Months Later

Isabel

Elena

Sophia

Winter had turned to Spring since Leon had left. I felt numb inside the whole time. I kept telling myself he still loved me, that’s why he left. But my heart had a hard time believing it.

I had searched for him the first month. I had bothered Noz and Jace nearly every day, but neither copped up to finding him. If they even could. I’d driven to the Lavender Farm once a week. His tenants hadn’t heard from him either. Out of ideas I relented to the fact he wasn’t coming back. That our love now only existed in the pages of the Book of Roses.

I spent the next two months in and out of a depressed state. It wasn’t over _some boy,_ but because he had changed my world by leaving me and the Poppy and I didn’t have any control it. I was lost, deep in despair when in early April Sophia knocked on my door.

“Love?” She called through it, “Could you come to the living room for a moment? We’re having a meeting.”

I groaned and forced myself from the bed. Silas stirred; he hadn’t left my side, expect for walks and meals. The Poppy, even Nikolai (a notorious cat person), had been taking care of him for me. I made sure to take my morning meds, I didn’t want to fall so deep in my depression that I became suicidal.

I went to the living room to find them all gathered, and I took the seat beside Sophia. Silas had followed me from my room and now jumped into my lap. Petting his fur always seemed to hold back my tears. Elizabeth came over and pawed at my arm, letting out a sad meow. I gave her some pets as well when she sat down beside me.

Remy cleared his throat, “We know you don’t feel like doing anything, let alone working, but we have to get on to the next job.”

“We can’t leave Paris.” I pushed, “What if Leon tries to come back and we’re not here?”

“You need not worry about Leon; he’s going to come to us.” The whole room eyed Nikolai questionably, “Have you heard of the Venice Grand Prix?”

“Leon never mentioned it to me.” I answered.

“He did to us.” Jett said, “It’s some race that no longer happens. Leon always wanted to compete in it.”

“Yes,” Nikolai explained his plan to us, “We’re going to revive it.”

“Are you sure Leon would show?” Elena asked.

“Wouldn’t he figure out it’s the Poppy and not come?” Sophia added.

“Oh, he’ll show.” Nikolai assured us, “If Leon wants to retire, he’s going to do it the right way.”

* * *

Isabel

Elena

Sophia

A month of preparation for the Grand Prix flew by. May was perfect weather in Venice. We all enjoyed feeling the sun on our faces as we wander through the San Marco. Paris would always be my favourite city, but Venice was trying it’s best to beat it out.

Despite Nikolai and the Poppy’s assurance I wasn’t sure Leon would show. But I forced myself to stay positive because if I didn’t, I was afraid I’d break down in tears; again.

We made our way to the Poppy’s headquarters in Venice. Seeing Leon’s room there wasn’t nearly as hard as the one in Paris. That one had too many memories, both painful and joyous. After we unpacked Nikolai called a meeting and we all settled in the living room.

“I have mapped out the route for the race.” He informed us, “Remy, how are you doing on the list of participants?”

“It is finally completed, all have rsvp’d,” He paused a moment, “Uh, all but Leon.”

I sighed sadly as Vivienne began, “The opening gala is all ready for tonight, thanks to Elena and Sophia’s masterful work.”

Elena had forged at least a dozen paintings, which I had to oversee for their historic value. I kept reminding myself it was for Leon and I was able to complete the work. Meanwhile, Sophia had seduced a young millionaire named Parker Vos, much to the chagrin of Remy.

The girls took the praise humbly.

“Even if this doesn’t work,” I thanked the Poppy, “I’ll always be grateful for your hard work to bring Leon back.”

“We aren’t doing this just for you,” Jett admitted, “He’s our family.”

“Ours too.” Elena added.

* * *

Isabel

Elena

Sophia

I waited nervously throughout the first hour of the gala. Leon still hadn’t arrived, and my resolve was wearing thing. Everyone kept reassuring me he was going to come but, I honestly had a hard time believing it.

I forced myself to mingle with the racers. Attempting to gauge their skill. Even though many were the best in the world, I knew none would beat Leon and his co-pilot.

I had just retreated to the bar for another vodka and cranberry juice, though it did little for my nerves, when Leon walked in the ballroom. My heart stopped. His dark suit that I’d seen so many times looked just as handsome on him as ever. To anyone who didn’t know him, he seemed to be doing fine. But I could see the wear and tear on his body. There were bags under his eyes that matched mine. I had been able to hide them with makeup thanks to Sophia and Vivienne. He seemed bone tired.

The moment he saw me I thought he’d smile. He didn’t. A firm frown sat on his face. He walked over and gently pulled me outside to the hotel’s balcony. It didn’t take long for the Poppy to follow. Vivienne was busy with opening the Gala, but the rest were there. Remy and Jett were holding back Elena and Sophia.

“How could you do that to Isabel!” Elena yelled. I was sure it could be heard in the ballroom.

“I’m going to hurt you for what you did.” Sophia tried desperately to get out of Remy’s grip. Nikolai had to help restrain her.

He ignored them all and spoke directly to me, fear and worry in his eyes, “What are you doing? It’s not safe to be around me.”

“I-”

Jett answered for me, “We’re here to get you back. And we have a few choice words about you leaving Isabel the way you did.”

“Please everyone.” I begged, “Calm down.” I walked over to Elena and Sophia. “Please, go back to the gala. I need to hear him out.”

“We need to know who his co-pilot will be first.” Nikolai explained, “He can’t compete without one.”

“Normally it’d be Jett,” Leon answered, “But, I don’t want to give you guys any false hope that I’m coming back.”

A realization came to me, “I’ll do it.”

“You’re still a member of the Poppy.” Leon admitted sadly, “Plus, you don’t need to do that. I’ll find someone.”

“I may not need to.” I told him, “But I want to.” I gave up on trying to convince him emotionally and moved to logically, “You yourself trained me to drive your car. Who else would you let touch it?”

“Very few people.” Jett answered.

Leon sighed defeated, “Fine. On one condition.” He looked to the ground as his face turned pink, “Let me walk you back to the Penthouse after the gala.”

“Absolutely not.” Sophia, still restrained, ordered, “You’re not going near her except for the race.”

“It’s okay.” I told her, “I want to.”

She relented and after being let go stormed back in the ballroom. We all followed her. I nearly ran into a blond man who hadn’t dressed properly for the evening. No one would wear a Hawaiian shirt to a gala.

“I see you finally showed your face.” He said to Leon.

“Greyson.”

"Leon?” I asked, “Is everything okay?”

He refused to answer me. Greyson did instead, “The only thing wrong is he’s standing between me and the cutest girl here.”

Leon stiffened, his shoulders set in a hard line, “What did you say?”

He ignored Leon and kept talking to me, “You should have a real man. Not the one who’s going to come in last place.”

“I have one,” I didn’t like his tone. “and Leon’s winning the Grand Prix. So, shove your flattery up your ass and leave us alone.”

I pulled Leon away as Greyson stood shocked and angry behind us.

* * *

A couple hours later, Leon came over to me with my shawl in hand. I awkwardly followed beside him through the streets of Venice. Outside the hotel I finally accepted the fact he wasn’t going to talk so I started.

“Why Leon? Why did you do it?”

He refused to look at me, “To protect you.”

“But why that way?” I couldn’t hold back my tears anymore, “I searched for you for a month.”

“I couldn’t face you.” He admitted before looking at me, “I couldn’t see that look in your eyes when you knew I was going.”

“You were a coward you mean?”

He nodded, yes, “I also didn’t want to leave you anything, but you had to know I wasn’t coming back.”

“You left behind more than the Poppy, Leon.” I turned away from him, opening the door, “You left a broken heart.”

I rushed into the elevator, wishing it would go faster. Leon didn’t follow me. The doors opened to the whole Poppy waiting in the living room. I fell to a lump on the floor, and everyone came over to comfort me.


	3. Tribute

Isabel

Sophia

Elena

I woke up numb the next morning. Seeing Leon again was worse than I could have imagined. I forced myself to get up as I had promised Viv and the girls a day of shopping. Getting ready was hard for me. Eventually I wandered to Vivienne and Sophia’s room to have Sophia do my makeup. She knew as soon as she looked at me how I felt. I hadn’t slept well and thus needed lots of concealer.

We shopped for an hour, but they realized quickly how little I was into it and offered to buy me lunch instead. That was when the topic of Leon came up.

"You should know,” Elena said kindly, “Leon is coming to stay at the Penthouse.”

“Nikolai has offered for you to use his room.” Viv told me, “He does not use it much.”

I didn’t know how to respond because I didn’t know how I felt. I had wanted nothing more the last three months than to have Leon back in our bed. But it wouldn’t be how I wanted.

“I guess I’m okay with that. As long as Sophia promises not to kill him.” I joked.

“Once this heist is over, I’m taking my shot.”

* * *

When we arrived back at the Penthouse Leon was already there. Sophia took my shopping to Nikolai’s room while I stood awkwardly in the entrance. Leon and Jett seemed to be going over some sort of schematics, most likely race involved. Jett noticed Elena and I, as she tried to get me into the living room.

“How were the shops?” He asked us.

Leon noticed me then and became quiet.

“It was good.” Elena told him as she kissed his cheek and sat down in the chair closest to him, “Even though I hated it.”

“I got some nice rompers.” I stood next to her, “What are you working on?”

Leon cleared his throat, “We’re planning out the car for the race.”

“ _I_ say it needs flames, but Leon doesn’t want it.” Jett told us.

“Instead of flames,” Elena had a plan in mind, “What about a girl on the side? A lot of cars have them and I can make her look badass.”

“That would be so cool!” I looked at Leon, “Would you do that?”

He smiled at my enthusiasm, “I like that idea. I trust you with my car.”

“Let’s start on it now.” Jett said to Elena. She agreed and they rushed off to their room inspired.

I sat down in the chair Elena vacated. You could cut the awkwardness with a knife it was so thick. Leon spoke up first.

“If you don’t have plans tonight, we should go get out entry tribute.”

“We can do that.” I was uncomfortable and began scratching at my wrist. “Would you mind two stops? The diamond is at one museum and Elena’s birthday present is at the da Vinci museum close by.”

“We can do that.” Leon looked down, “Are you going to be comfortable tonight. It’ll just be us.”

I couldn’t give him an answer.

* * *

Isabel

We had just parked at the museum that held the diamond where Leon and I had planned to break in during the day, a brand-new experience for me. I was anxious and worried we’d end up caught. Leon could sense my anxiety and pulled me into a nearby alleyway.

He leaned me against a building’s wall, “Isabel.” He spoke in his calming voice, “Breath for me.” I obeyed, watching him, “You can do this. But, if you can’t we can come back tonight.”

I took three deep breaths before answering, “I’m okay. I just needed a push.”

Without either one of us thinking about it, he hugged me tight. We both remembered at the same moment what the last three months had been and pulled apart. Leon placed his hand on my back and guided me towards the entrance.

We walked through the front door casually, making our way to the fine jewels room. Quick like a flash I pulled out the phone Zoe sent and put my hacker skills to the test. It only took me thirty second to switch the cameras from live to recording. To Leon’s surprised I picked the complicated lock with ease.

“Someone’s been practicing.”

“I had to do something with my time.” We both winced at my innocent comment before I apologized.

I placed the diamond in a velvet bag before stowing it in my purse. We wandered around for some time afterwards, trying not to draw attention. Finally, when we felt it was safe to, we left. In the car I switched the cameras and watched with joy as the museum alarms went off.

Leon and I drove two streets over to the Museo da Vinci. It took us less time than before, but I happily took the piece and passed it to Leon. Trusting him to protect Elena’s birthday gift.

Acting the part of a couple, we sauntered out hand in hand.


	4. Pin-Up

We drove through the windy streets of Venice as Leon showed me Elena’s gift. It was as amazing as I thought it would be. This was going to be the best gift I could ever get her, and it was free!

Leon parked a ways away from the museums and stopped.

“I thought we were headed back?”

“I wanted to celebrate our win.” He got out of the car and came around to help me out.

Leon led me to a café patio and raced off inside. I sat looking around and watching all the happy couples with pain in my heart. He came back a few minutes later with glasses and Champagne in hand.

“I found your favourite.”

“You took this didn’t you.” I realized.

He just smiled at me. Leon poured us each a glass. It seemed to taste sweeter because he stole it. We sat in silence for a bit before Leon cleared his throat.

“You should know.” He blushed and refused to look at me, “You should be really proud of yourself after that heist.” Leon rubbed his neck nervously, “I’m proud of you.”

I smiled, “Thank you.”

“I remember my first Venetian heist.” He smiled happily at the memory, “We were taking a portrait from Gallerie del Accademia. I was nervous because the Poppy had only broke me out three months before.” With how happy he had been with the Poppy, I felt a pain of guilt because he left to protect me, “Viv had kept the director busy. Nikolai tailed the guard and Remy was the distraction while Jett stole the portrait. We dined here that night, just openly celebrating. I was a nervous wreck.”

Before I could answer or apologize for him having to leave, soft drops of rain began to fall. It suddenly started coming faster. Leon grabbed my hand and ran down the street to the nearest awning. With a look of preparation, we raced put to the car. Without thought Leon headed back to the Penthouse.

We hadn’t even made it into the elevator when I pounced on Leon. The adrenaline and rain had me turned on and there was no one I wanted but him. At first the kiss was soft as though Leon was treating me like a delicate flower. With enthusiasm Leon pushed me against the wall of the elevator, lifting me up and putting his hand under my shorts. With the other he pulled the ponytail from my hair letting it fall loose.

As soon as the elevator opened Leon carried me to his room. Opening and closing the door with ease. He set me down on the bed and I worked on his belt while he took off his jacket. With renewed vigour Leon laid me down and began undressing me. The moment he reached for my shorts he stopped, retreating back to the door.

“I don’t want to do this when I can’t be with you.”

I got up and slowly went over to him, “You can choose to be with me.”

“I can’t choose that.” He seemed more hurt than I ever imagined him to be, “I love you too much for something to happen to you.”

“Ugh! You big stupid man!” I cried as I hit Leon in the chest softly, “You don’t get it do you. We have the whole Poppy to protect us! We could be happy if you just let us.”

Leon didn’t respond, he just put his arms around me as I sobbed. After a few moments I calmed down, exhausted from the crying. I maneuvered out of his arms and silently left the room. I retreated to Nikolai’s room where I had been staying. I closed the door softly behind me. Silas sat at Nikolai’s feet with Lizzie on his lap.

He kept working but told me, “I’ll be done this in a minute, Isabel, then you can have the room for the night.” He looked at me when I didn’t say anything. Nikolai came to stand by me and placed a hand on my shoulder leading me to the bed, “What happened?”

I explained the whole embarrassing situation to Nikolai, who listened as intently as he would at plans for a heist. As I told him Silas and Lizzie came over to comfort me.

“I don’t know if I can do this anymore.” Nikolai passed me some Kleenex to wipe my tears, “Seeing him here, every day. Competing together in the Grand Prix” I-” My voice broke, “I don’t think my heart can take it.”

Nikolai thought it over before responding logically, “You are stronger than you know, Isabel. But only you are the one in this situation. Which means none of the Poppy can make this choice or fight you on it.” He waited to see if I was listening and continued, “If you want to end the heist then we’ll end it. You are our family.” He looked to his desk, “Besides I have our next heist planned.” He looked directly at me, “Isabel, is the risk of getting Leon back worth the hurt you are going through?”

“Yes.” I didn’t even have to think about it, “I love him. I’m _in_ love with him.” I finally admitted something to myself, “I don’t think I’ll be able to love anyone the way I do Leon.”

“Then all you can do is get a good night’s rest.”

I changed and went to bed; Nikolai had left the room when I was in the bathroom. Talking with him had given me clarity that I needed.

* * *

Isabel

Elena

The morning after our almost encounter, Elena and Jett showed us their rough sketch of the car. A girl with beautiful auburn hair and brown eyes was laid almost bare. She was modeled after me, down to the last detail,

“No.” Leon refused, “I don’t like what it implies.”

“Think of it like wearing your girls’ colours into battle.” Elena explained.

“I like it.” I told him, “You…don’t want me on your car?”

Leon looked hurt, “Don’t you see how it’ll look. I’m twelve years older than you.”

“I don’t care what they think. It’s none of their business anyway.”

Leon smiled at my confident defiance, “Well then. Let’s do it.”

* * *

Isabel

Elena

Sophia

Two days went by before Elena came bouncing in excitedly, “It’s done! It’s done! It’s done!”

She grabbed me by the arm and pulled me into the elevator. Leon, Sophia and the Poppy followed us out.

We came into the parking garage to find Jett unconscious on the ground. We raced over to him and Elena put his head in her lap. He was bleeding from the lip and bruises were starting to form.

“I’m sorry, mate.” Was all Jett could get out.

I began wiping some of the blood with the small cloth I always carried while Leon stood up, angrily looking around the garage, “Greyson.”


	5. Stolen

We raced Jett inside and to his room. Leon automatically brought my kit into the room. Everyone stood around the bed worried, while Elena sat on the bed holding Jett’s hand.

“Everyone out!” I told them. Elena didn’t need an audience, I squeezed her arm, “It’ll be okay.”

As she began to cry silently, I got to work. The cut on his cheek was fairly large and needed stitches, I tried my best but knew he’d have a scar after. The bruising I was more worried about. He could have a cracked rib. We were lucky, it didn’t seem like he had a punctured lung as he was breathing evenly. I felt around his ribcage softly and having found nothing moved to his abdomen. I tapped it softly as I’d seen done before. Jett didn’t move not that I knew what that meant. After a few minutes of thought, I smiled to Elena and left the room.

The Poppy stood right outside, and I nearly ran into them coming out.

“How is he?” Nikolai asked.

“He needs to be checked out by a real doctor.” I explained, “He could have internal bleeding or a broken rib. I have no way of telling.” Nikolai listened intently, before nodding to Leon who went to grab Jett, “No.” I stopped him, “We can’t move him like that. We need an ambulance.”

“We cannot have them come here.” Remy tried, “They’ll ask too many questions.”

“We have no choice. If he has internal bleeding he’ll need surgery.”

Nikolai sighed defeated, “Zoe. Get an ambulance here.”

Twenty minutes later Jett was rolled into the ambulance. Elena was too distraught sso I rode with him. Leon walked Elena down after, she was his emergency contact. I stayed with her through the test as she needed someone to translate the medical jargon. Hours later his doctor came into inform us Jett would be alright. I breathed a sigh of relief and left Jett and Elena together when he woke up.

* * *

Isabel

I slept in the next day, exhausted from the previous day. I looked at my phone to find messages from Elena saying Jett was being released that night. I was glad he was okay.

Around lunchtime I wandered out of Nikolai’s room to find food. I made myself a Caesar Salad and headed for the living room. Leon was sitting on the couch, Silas beside him sleeping, as he worked on finding a new car.

“Morning.” I greeted him.

He chuckled, “Afternoon. You slept late.”

“Seeing someone you care about get beat half to death can make one tired.” I joked, “Which one’s our new ride?”

“None of them.” Leon pulled out his phone, “First we need something else.”

“Long time, Leon.” I heard Noz say on the other end of the line.

“I need a favour. Can you bring the engine I was working on to Venice?”

“Are you sure?” She sounded shocked, “It’s still in the testing stage.”

“It’s about to get the ultimate test.”

Leon ended the call as I picked up a photo of a light blue challenger. In front of the car stood Greyson and two other men. One I recognized, “I didn’t know Greyson knew Parker Vos.”

“He races for him.”

“Who’s with them in front of Greyson’s car?” I asked.

“That is Vos’s driver, it’s his car.” Leon thought a moment, “How do you know who Parker Vos is?”

“He’s our sponsor for the event, though he doesn’t know it. While you were gone Sophia scammed thousand out of him for the race.”

Leon was silent for a moment, “Have you hot-wired a car yet?”

“No.”

“Today, you learn.”

* * *

Isabel

An hour later we hid behind a delivery truck in a parking garage a mile from the penthouse. Leon and I had arrived to find Vos’s driver had upped security on his car and now had three guards around it. We had to make a new plan on the fly and ended up stuck waiting for their shift change.

I sat on the concrete, fidgeting with my hands for two hours before they finally left. We snuck quietly over to the car where I expertly picked the main lock and deactivated the alarm system.

“Unscrew the left panel and pull out the blue and red wires.” I followed his orders. “Not strip them, then connect them until you hear the engine turn over.”

The sound of the car starting had alerted the guards to our presence. Leon lifted me in the passenger’s seat and climbed in. With squealing tires, we left the parking garage and made our way through Venice on the race path.

After going through the first half of the route, Leon opted to stop for dinner. We had just sat down near San Marco when Greyson showed up.

“I hear you’re missing something, Kwan.” He looked at me, “I must say, your friend did a beautiful job. You look just beautiful as a pin-up.”

I sounded as though Leon growled. With every ounce of power in my body I reached out to smack Greyson, but Leon was quick enough to stop my hand.

“YOU COULD HAVE KILLED JETT!” I screamed so loud other patrons stopped eating.

“I love feisty women.” It was his only response before turning back too Leon, “I also heard some rumors about you. Wouldn’t it be a shame if someone told Isabel?”

“I know everything about Leon. Good and bad. You can’t come between us.”

Leon looked angry, “Leave. Now.”

“Fine.” Greyson waved us off, “I’ll see you on the track, Kwan.”


	6. Training

Leon walked to fast for me to keep up without running. Finally, I grabbed him, “Leon!” I turned him to me, “Don’t listen to Greyson. He wins if he gets to you. He’s just a bully and I have some experience with those.” I took a deep breath trying to even out my breathing, “If you dignify school yard taunts with a response, then you lose.”

“Did you just make a Hamilton reference?” He smirked at me.

I blushed, “I did. But, hey it works.” I shrugged.

He reached out to touch my cheek, “Only you, Isabel. Only you.”

Leon moved in but just as our lips were close enough to connect his phone rang, loud. We both groaned, setting our foreheads together as he answered the call, “You have terrible timing, Noz.”

I couldn’t hear what Noz was saying but she made Leon smile. He said his goodbye’s and hung up. Leon grasped my hand and led me to the car, refusing to tell me where we were going. A short time later he pulled into the parking garage close to the edge of the city. Noz was leaning against her car casually. As soon as Leon had the car in park, I was rushing out to hug her.

“Noz!”

She hugged back, “Watch the grease. Don’t want to ruin those nice clothes.”

“Can I see it?” Leon was like a kid on Christmas Day, excited and bouncy.

“I deliver you the piece de resistance.”

With a flourish Noz pulled of a cloth to reveal a beautiful engine. I may know very little about engines, but I’ve seen many since dating Leon. Even I could tell how special it is. Leon couldn’t wait any longer and asked to use Noz’s tools to install it. I loved watching Leon in his element. I was so enthralled I missed Noz speaking to me.

“Sorry,” I blushed, “I didn’t hear you.”

“Leon has registered me as his official mechanic for the race. You’re in good hands.”

“Really!” I was so happy, one less worries I would have, “I’m so glad to have you on the team.”

Noz motioned with to Leon with her head, “How are things going? Being so close for this race?”

I shouldn’t have been surprised that Noz knew about the breakup. She’s Leon’s closest friend outside the Poppy, “It’s not easy.” I admitted, “If he wasn’t so damn stubborn about things the battle would be over.”

“Hold you ground,” She advised, “He is incredibly stubborn and from what I hear so are you.” Noz took a moment to check that Leon was distracted, “He’s the most loyal friend I’ve ever had. I love him. But he needs you in his life, he just hasn’t realized that yet.”

I smiled thankfully, “Thank you, Noz. You don’t know how much that means to me.”

Noz and I chatted about the race for hours as Leon worked on the engine. She gave me a lot of tips for a newbie racer. After the engine was installed, Noz suggested a test drive. Leon took us out the start line of the race. He changed seats with me and started to show me what I needed to learn. I was thankful for my eidetic memory at that moment, it was easier to remember everything he was telling me.

“You did some good driving in France but, this is going to be different. Our competition is some of the best in the world. You’ll need to learn offensive and defensive driving.”

“Offensive? I have to hit other cars?” I was beginning to be afraid.

“Just threaten them and force them off the road. You’ll also have to out drive them to get away from anyone trying to do the same to you.” He explained.

I took a deep breath to center myself and pulled onto the route. Slow at first, just getting a feel for the engine and learning when to shift. After twenty minutes of a leisurely drive we reached the edge of Venice and started on the country roads of the track. With renewed confidence I slammed on the gas, reaching over 150 km/h.

We came upon a hairpin turn and I followed Leon’s instruction. I braked at the right moment before he placed his hand on the gear shift on top of mine.

“Shift…now!”

He moved our hands together, causing the car to shoot forward. My adrenaline racing.

“Stop up there.” Leon told me, “We’ll switch places and practice what to do if the driver gets in trouble and you have to take over.”

He drove slowly at first but when he reached his desired speed, he grabbed my hands and placed them on the wheel.

“Get over more. You have to reach everything.”

I was nearly in his lap, slightly distracted as I took over properly. After a few turns, Leon took over. We drove a couple hours more before stopping for a late meal. He suggested a picnic, so we purchased from sandwiches and fruit from a small market and drove to a local park.

The purple flowers seemed to glow in the setting sun, reflecting lightly off the lake.

“This would be a beautiful setting for a romance novel.”

“You already planning your next one?” Leon asked me.

“I haven’t been very inspired lately.” I admitted sadly.

We ate in silence before returning to the car. Without thinking Leon reached for my hand but pulled away on contact and apologized.

I grabbed it back, “You can hold my hand. If you want.”

He pulled away and opened my door for me. I was getting really tired of not discussing our relationship.


End file.
